The Life of Katt
by KarouStone
Summary: This is the Life of Katt whuch is full of friends, adventures and Drama. And a lot of books.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and stormy day. Yea no this is Albuquerque we're talking about, it's never quiet or stormy. Anyway, it was a usual Thursday for Katt. She was stuck in her D block class which she has right before her lunch period and it was killing her. She was so ready for lunch so she could see both of her crushes whom she still likes even though she knows that they only see her as a friend. Finally, her teacher Michael released her class and she rushed downstairs as fast as she could without hurting her already messed up knee more than it already was. Once she got off the elevator downstairs, she walked over to her table while waving to one of her best friends Dominic on the way. She sat at her table patiently while waiting to see either Aidan or Michael. She saw Michael first and ran over to him and hugged him tightly while basically knocking him off of his feet. It was quite a sight to see in all honesty. A little broken girl with bright pink and blonde hair ( who would be either a cheerleader or a popular girl at any normal highschool ) and is only 5'2 knocking a nerdy boy with the cutest brownish purple hair who is damn near 6' off of his feet. He doesn't mind though, he just laughs that laugh that Katt finds so attractive and hugs her back tightly, like if he left go she would vanish into thin air. Katt laughs and lets go of him, dragging him back over to her table. Katt smiles and laughs while talking with Michael for the whole lunch period, not even noticing the fact that Aidan never showed up to lunch, he was probably upstairs playing poker with the rest of the guys anyway. The bell rings signaling that it was sadly time to go to E block. Katt and Michael gather their things and walk upstairs together laughing and talking the whole way. Michael walks Katt to class and hugs her tightly before slowly making his way to his own. Katt sits in her second Humanities block while not really paying attention to the film they were watching. Her thoughts were drifting to Michael and to the songs she were writing which were all about her Ex who still messes with her heart, Ulises. But lets not talk about him now. That's a story for a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it was finally Friday, everyones favorite day of the week. Katt was already at school and in her A block class, Geometry which she has with Syd, Anijah, Ethan, Mystique, and Sam. Class with those five is never dull. That class was fun so it flew by, which means it's time to go to Katts favorite but least favorite class, Spanish. Katt loved the class, just not the students in the class. On the way to class, she ran into Michael and gave him a hug while he was going to his class. Aidan went out of his way to go see Katt, which caused Katt to cheer right up and tackle hug him, like she always does, which causes him to laugh that adorable laugh of his, that Katt loves, even more than Michaels. Katt walks into Spanish class and is sitting with Syd when one of Katts bestfriends, Flynn walks in and gives Katt a hug as usual. Katt and Flynn talk for a moment before Flynn goes off to class. Katt and Syd then begin to talk about Aidan since Syd is the only one who knows about Katts crush on him other than Dominic and Jamie. "So how are things going with you and Aidan?" Syd asks Katt. Katt just sadly responds, " **We're still just friends Syd. Nothing is going to happen between us. He obviously only sees me as a friend, if he didn't he would have caught onto my flirting by now and would have been flirting back."** Syd sighs and replies back to Katt, "Dude, it's so obvious that he likes you too. Why else would he be flirting back and being all lovey-dovey and sweet to you, and letting you use him as a foot rest when your knee is hurting? I swear its so obvious that you two like each other to everyone but you two!" Katt just scoffs and laughs. **" Syd, he doesn't like me like that. It's obvious. He gets so annoyed with me when I want to hug him or cuddle him or anything. There is only one exception to that and that was during Indaba last week. He was acting real sweet and put his arm around me and stuff. Dominic was livid but it was a amazing. That was the first time that I ever actually enjoyed Indaba."** Syd responds with an "AWWWWWWW" before Martìn walks in and begins class. Class flies by while Syd, Katt and Anijah sit together and study and talk about random things. Finally Martìn dismisses class and Katt and Syd walk together to the elevator and head downstairs for lunch. Once downstairs Katt waves at Dominic and heads to her table while Syd heads off to go find Maxx, which is nearly impossible. Katt reaches her table and Aidan, Mario and Donovan are already there playing poker. Katt just silently sets her bag down and wraps her arms around Aidan to surprise him. He smiles and just grabs her hands and laughs, replying simply with a " _ **Hey there Katt**_ " Katt pouts and walks around to his side and rests her head on his shoulder. " **How did you know that it was me?"** She asks. " _ **Lucky guess "**_ He says chuckling and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close which instantly makes Katt blush and her heart start racing and her mind starts going a mile a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

So it was finally friday, but Katt wasn't exactly happy. It seemed that her best-friend Dominic was slightly very mad with her because her crush on Michael has completely vanished while her crush on Aidan has most definitely blossomed into something more. Katt has read and re-read many things that show f you have a "crush" on someone for longer than 4 months, you're already in love. Darling little Katt here, has had a crush on Aidan for 17 months at least. She began to like him in her 9th grade year when they first became friends around the beginning of the year and that "crush" is still even more so present today. Only Katt in a crying and drunken state last night, realized this and made the choice to text Aidan at nearly 1am when she knew that he'd be asleep, and confess all of her feelings toward him. So far today she hasn't seen him which worries Katt just a little bit but not too much since he's normally never at school before the bell rings. Finally the bell rings and Katt and Syd go to get their elevator keys and go to Geometry, the same thing they do every Wednesday and Friday. This instantly calms Katt down, knowing that nothing is different today other than another Indaba for Advisory but that doesn't even matter. Katt and Syd finally reach class and Katt happily sits with Ethan so they can begin their project. Other than Ethan covering Katts monster in white-out class was pretty fun and flew by so quickly. Katt and Syd then slowly go to Spanish while talking about random things, mainly each others love lifes since they were both kinda messy at the moment. Katt and Syd sadly make it to Spanish and walk in and get to work on their final project so Martìn doesn't get mad. Half-way through class Katt and Syd are basically done so they just sit around and talk about stuff as per usual. "So, has anything happened between you and Aidan yet? Please tell me that something has!" Syd says to Katt. " **Actually. Something has kinda happened."** Katt responds quietly. "GIRL. TELL ME EVERTHING." Syd says happily. Katt just laughs " **Okay okay. So I was kinda drinking last night again. I was drunk as hell. I was also really upset. So while drunk and crying, I started thinking. All that thinking caused me to text Aidan and gog damned novel explaining all of my feeling toward him. He didn't reply of course since it was like 1am but yea. Now I'm really freaking out about what he's going to do or say when I see him at lunch.".** Syd just looks at Katt wide eyed. "Damn dude. I wish you luck.". was all that Syd could think of saying. After she had said that, Martìn dismissed the class which mean it was time for lunch. Katt managed to walk to the elevator with Syd but once she got there she got light headed and got butterflies. Katt had never been this nervous in her life. She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She got down stairs and went to her table in the corner as usual.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIGGER WARNING. SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Once upon a time, an angel and a devil fell in love. it did not end well.**_ _ **"**_

~Laini Taylor

Well, Katt was happily sitting at her table in the corner waiting for her friends. Finally Aidan walks over to the table and smiles at Katt which makes her melt. Katt and Aidan get to talking and playing poker with the rest of the gang so lunch flew by quite quickly along with the rest of the day since Katt was either crying into Xav's chest or Aidan's which the ladder resulted in something kinda crazy. But, later that night Katt was on facebook (Instead of studying as per usual) talking to Michael and just having a jolly good time talking about their newest creation, A peanut butter cat that makes panda noises ( Don't ask ). Katt eventually bids Michael a good night and heads off to bed, her dreams filled with a mixture of Aidan, Michael, Xav and oddly enough, Ulises...

.

.

.

.

~Flashback/Dream~ ( You may skip if you want, but you will miss a huge part of Katt's back story )

 _It was a nice cool August saturday night and Katt was with her "brothers" Iggy and Revan who were visiting Katts long time crush Flynn at work since it was after hours and the poor boy was still there all alone. Katt, Iggy, Rev and Flynn were all just messing around in the back laughing at the names on some of the clothes and making a little bell ring to bother Flynn. It was over all a pretty fun time with the guys. Katt was sitting in the counter in the front with Flynn helping him put in orders when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out and unlocks it to see a text from ' 3 Ulises 3 '. She smiles and opens it, causing her smile to vanish. The text reads, ' Hey. Can we talk...?', to which Katt quickly responds with a simple " Sure, about what?". She puts her phone away and walks into the back to see Iggy and Rev freaking out since there was a spider on a jacket that Iggy tried on. She laughs and flicks it off of him and takes the jacket from him. " You two are such girls I swear" She says laughing and putting the jacket back and taking the guys light sabers to go put in the car as well. While she is outside putting them back her phone goes off again. She pulls it out to see another message from Ulises. She opens it to see a novel basically saying how Ulises had lost all feelings for her and thought it would be best if they saw other people. Katt's heart fell, shattered and burst into flames. She simply shut the trunk, put Iggys keys on his hood and walked to the nearest street and sat right in the middle of it while crying hysterically. She sat there for at least 10 minutes before Iggy realized she was gone and came running out of the shop looking for her. He see's her in the middle of the road crying and shivering and runs over to her and swoops her into his arms quickly and holds her close. Katt curls close to him and cries into his chest. Once back on the sidewalk, Iggy sits down and sets Katt in his lap, still holding her close. Eventually Katt cried herself to sleep so Iggy stands up and sets her in his car motioning for Rev to come on so he could take her home and then get them home. Katt slept the majority of the ride home. When they arived at Katts house, she gave both the guys a hug, whispering in Iggys ear that she'd tell him what was up later, before going inside. Once inside, Katt put all her stuff in her room and went to take a hot shower to warm up her achy joints and so she could cry without being heard. She turned her music up all the way and got in the shower grabbing something on her way in. She sits on the floor in the shower and just cries for a while, before seeing the now cold water, run red. She finally gets out of the shower and throws the razor blade away, and dries off before bandaging the fresh words carved nto her legs and the lines on her wrist. While bandaging the words on her leg, she hears everytime she was called them play over and over in her head... "Stupid, Usless, Fat, Slut, Whore, Unloved, Alone, Idiot, Skank" over and over again. She sighs and wipes her tears again before dressing and going into her room. Her mum comes in later to kiss her goodnight which is when Katt asks her to close the door so she can talk to her. Katt explains everything that happened with Ulises and tells her mum she thinks she needs to go to the hospital, while leaning against her pillows from getting really dizzy and pointing at the blood soaking through her pajama pants. Her mum goes and comes back and re-dresses her wounds, seeing that they weren't that deep before saying she would take her in the morning and kissing her goodnight. Morning comes and Katt goes to take another shower and carves the words deeper into her legs and making some simple cuts around them. She gets out, dresses them and herself before going back to her room and putting on her music. She sits on her bed to get her brace on before, passing out. Her mum rushes in and rushes to the car and too the hospital. Katt gets an IV and some fluids. Once she's stable, they move her to the "Mental hospital" where she stayed for three days._

~End~

Katt wakes up with a jolt, her breathing heavy. She looks around and see's that she's at home and instantly calms down, snuggling back into her pillows and stuffed animals before falling back asleep, having more peaceful dreams about Aidan and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

So it was a nice calm Saturday and Katt had just rolled out of bed to answer her phone that had been going off for the past hour. She finally reaches it and checks all 12 zillion texts and replies before crawling back into bed. Katt is awoken to ice cold water being poured on her head which causes her to scream and jump out of bed, tackling the person who did it, which turns out to be her uncle Johan. She punches him in the chest and gets off the floor, digs though her drawers for a while before finding something to wear and going to take a nice hot shower to warm up, flipping her uncle off on the way out. After the twelve years that it takes for Katt to straighten her hair, she finally returns to pack a bag so she can go to her uncles for the weekend as she normally does. She finally makes it to the car and off they go blasting their favorite song Fallout ( watch?v=nHyYzezYWe0&list=RDnHyYzezYWe0&index=1 ) the whole way there while singing along at the top of their lungs. The weekend flew by since Katt was either asleep or dealing with her nieces and nephews the whole time. So it was Monday again and Katt is awoken to her annoying alarm doing off. She groans and crawls out of bed, still groaning before turning it off and grabbing her computer and blasting Fallout while getting ready. Finally Katt is ready, hair and make-up included, and is on her way to school. Katt reaches school a few minutes before the door is unlocked so she just sits outside and listens to her music untill she can go inside. Once inside, Katt just sits in her usual spot and listens to her music and reads while waiting for Michael to get to school.


	6. Chapter 6

So, it was Tuesday. One of Katt's least favorite days of the week, mainly because she had Science and Humanities today. It was already 10am so Katt thankfully only had ten more minutes in class before she got to see Michael and Aidan again and get away from Ulises. Only, Katt was sitting in Monico's office bawling her eyes out because her most resent dream/nightmare had brought back feelings about him that Katt didn't need. So here she was. Bawling over him, unable to speak and unable to face him at all. So, ten minutes passed and it was passing period. Aidan sees her crying and simply walks in, hugs her and tells her that he's always here if she needs him and heads to class. A moment later Katt is curled up in Michaels lap bawling into his chest. Monico, being the awesome guy he is lets Christina know that Michael was with him since he saw that Katt really needed him. An hour and a half passes and Katt is asleep in Michaels lap and he and Monico are just talking. Another 10 minutes pass and Monico is letting Michael and Katt down early, well mainly Michael. He was carrying a sleeping Katt downstairs when she begins to awaken. The first thing out of her mouth is of course a sarcastic and sassy remark. " I can walk ya know. I'm not that broken" she tells Michael. He just laughs and says while sitting down with Katt still in his lap "I know but you cried yourself to sleep and I figured I'd just carry ya down for lunch instead of waking you since I knew you'd be hungry eventually. ". Katt just grumbles and curls back up mumbling something along the lines of an "Okay whatever. Do I look as bad as I feel?". Michael somehow understood her mumbles and chuckles before replying "No you don't you look fine as usual". Katt blushes and just yawns before saying "Whatever". It's now after lunch and Katt and Michael are sitting in Monicos again since Katt was in no condition for class and Monico and Michael both saw it even with her protests saying she was fine. So now Katt is sitting in the corner angrilly pouting and eatting her broccoli since she slept though lunch somehow. Michael is just looking at her adoringly while she glares at him mumbling about how she wants to go to class and see Cole and Anijah. Michael denys her going to class again bringing up yet again, the fact that she spent the last two blocks bawling her eyes out or sleeping, saying that she needs to rest and she can go to F block if she so chooses. Katt declines when F rolls around and the two sit in there and talk for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it was now Wednesday and Katt was feeling better but still had that gut feeling that something was... off. But she continued on as usual dealing with geometry and was now sitting in Spanish with Syd, but Anijah was off doing whatever she does. But anywhore, Katt and Syd were happily talking as per usual. Spanish flew by since they weren't really doing much. It was now lunch and Katt was hanging out with the guys again. She was freezing as per usual and had her jacket on but was still cold. So she had stollen Maxx's fluffy jacket thing and was happily curled up on Aidans lap, slowly falling asleep. Sadly the bell had to ring which meant she had to go to class, which was advisory. Katt slowly walks to class with Aidan since his class was right next door. Once at class and bidding Aidan farwell, Katt slowly creeps inside and tackle hugs Xav which scares him at first before he realized it was her and hugs her back tightly. She laughs and happily hugs him tighter and nuzzles his neck and lays her head on his chest, or she had missed him quite a lot. He simply chuckles and kisses her head and hugs her tighter. Katt eventually lets him go and sits in her seat across from him and begins to simply sit there on her phone messaging her bestfriend Dominic as usual. Advisory flies by talking to Xav so it was finally F block. Katt says hello to Michael and hugs him tightly on her way and goes to class. She sits in her usual spot in Sjoukes room and happily talks to Mario and Maxx while waiting for Aidan. Aidan finally walks in and Katt gets up and hugs him tightly before sitting down and getting to work. F and G fly by. Katt is sitting outside with Michael when she gets a text from her mom saying she needs to get home now that the cops are there. Katt instantly freaks out and rushes home, calling her uncle Johan to come get her as well. Katt gets home and her mum is in hysterics being hauled off to an ambulance. Katt is still freaking out and gets told that her mum is being taken to the hospital and that she and her sister are being placed in foster care for the next 48 hours. Katt freaks out more and brings up going to Johans which gets denined since her mum was in no mental state to appove it. She says okay knowing that arguing will make things worse and goes inside to calm her sister down since her anxiety was making her sick and to pack their bags for the next 48 hours. She finishes and sees her uncle Johan outside and she drops her bags and runs over to him knocking into him with a hug before bursting into the tears she had been holding in since she got home. Finally the time came and Katt had to go to her foster home. She gets there and there is an old woman named Darla there and her 6 kids ranging in ages from 4 to 16. This is going to be a loooooooooooooong 24 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday. 24 hours in foster care. Katt is is in C block, only instead of class, she's in Monicos office again, bawling. She had been in there talking to Monico about everything and had finally just broke down. After a while she calmed down, and had gone off to Michaels class after having Monico let Michael know what was going on. She got her assignment and is now sitting in the pink room working, while trying to stay calm. She managed to make it to lunch but knew for a fact that that she couldn't handle being downstairs with everyone so she went to Martins room, which unsurprisingly had the poker playing guys in there, but they didn't even notice her walk in. So, she just sat by Martins desk on her computer. Aidan finally sees her and walks over and hugs her which causes Katt to start crying again while trying to explain why she's crying and apologize at the same time. Aidan just tells her that it's okay and holds her while she cries until it was almost time for class when he had to go clean up the game. Katt sighs and walks into the hall to get water, tears still streaming. Xav see's her crying and runs over to her and hugs her tightly, not even asking why she was crying. Katt just stands there hugging him and crying into his chest. Xav walks with Katt to class to get her stuff since she was going to stay in Martins room. They get back and Katt hugs him again, trying to calm herself down which she finally does. She lets Xav go to class and Martin offers to take her on a walk to let her clear her head. She agrees and they head out, heading towards Civic Plaza and just talking about anything and everything. They end up getting Keva Juice before heading back to Martins room. Katt ends up helping him grade for a while before G block started. Katt thanks Martin for everything again before heading upstairs to MESA. She managed to get through MESA without breaking down but, once she was with Michael, she lost it again. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly before breaking down. She managed to pull herself together and apologize pretty quickly before getting in the car and going back to her foster home. One more day to go.


End file.
